


The Assignment

by Lollikins



Series: Lessons Learned [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dom Park Seonghwa, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Kang Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Professor Park Seonghwa has something to teach his new student, Kang Yeosang, and it has nothing to do with school books.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: Lessons Learned [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826119
Kudos: 54





	The Assignment

It had taken 3 years to actually get into Professor Park’s class - one he actually needed to graduate. Each semester, it was filled almost instantly and this semester he knew enough to be online the second it came up. It wasn’t until Kang Yeosang got to class on his first day that he saw why it was so hard to get into. Almost the entire class was girls and it was standing room only. Unless the school started overbooking their classes like mad, there was no way that all of the people who turned up to the class, were actually in the class. Spying one seat in the back, he muscled and wiggled his way through the throngs of girls who lingered around the door. Now that he was in the room properly, it wasn’t  _ all _ girls but more than enough to make him wonder. 

The din of people talking and yelling back and forth was nerve wracking and it was doing his head in. The girl who he sat next to did a double take in his direction and offered him a bright smile, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I’m Lee Soomii.” She said and extended her hand out to him. 

He shook her hand, “Kang Yeosang.” 

“I’ve heard this can be a really hard class but I’ve also heard Professor Park is a really good teacher.” She commented brightly. 

Yeosang nodded. He wasn’t really one for chit-chat and strangers generally made him uncomfortable. After several minutes of trying to engage him, she gave up and looked back toward the front of the class just in time for a small ruckus to break out near the door. It reminded him of the way that seagulls would fight for a crust of bread at the beach. All heads turned to the door and he saw a tall and excruciatingly beautiful man pressing his way through the mob and into the classroom. Could that be the reason for all of the girls? He almost felt sorry for the man as he made his way to the front of the class. He ran a hand through his mussed hair and addressed the room, “I have twenty students in my class this semester and I see a lot more than twenty faces. If you’re not registered for this class, please leave.” 

His voice was deep and sonorous and then there was the man himself, he was hard to look away from. He had a presence that just demanded your attention and an elegance to him. No wonder all the girls were mad for him and if he was so inclined, he would have probably been beating down his door as well. Looking at him was almost like a punch to the gut. He tore his eyes away to watch all the disappointed girls filing out of the classroom. With the mass exodus, a few seats opened up in the front and the girl who had been sitting next to him, Lee Soomii, grabbed her things and jumped up to take one of the seats in the very front. He couldn’t help smirking, it was obvious why she was there. Maybe she needed the class too but she was far more interested in Park Seonghwa. 

Professor Park waited until the door closed on the last girl, who peeked through the opening of the door as long as she could until it closed. “Sorry about that, it always happens the first couple of days of class. Now let’s take names…” 

At the announcement that he was going to call roll, four more girls got up and hurriedly made their way out of the room. Professor Park sighed and shook his head before he started calling names. Amazingly, several people whose names he said weren’t in the class. The room was a good deal more empty than it had been when he arrived, making it look like any other class. 

The Professor handed out the syllabus and talked about the class. Bog standard stuff for the first class and then he gave an assignment. He wanted them to choose a book from the reading list and write a paper on the roles of the main characters and the impact that their perceived roles had on the choices they made. Yeosang glanced down at the reading list, there were about fifty books on the list, more than enough to choose from. The only problem was narrowing it down to one. He hadn’t read most of them. It looked like he would be heading to the library after this. 

Yeosang looked up, feeling someone’s eyes on him and to his surprise, Professor Park was staring right at him. Mild curiosity reflected in his dark eyes as he looked at him, a small smile quirked his lips before he started talking about grading, testing, and his expectations. 

The hour long class flew by and he found himself already looking toward the next class. It was rare that he enjoyed listening to someone talk as much as he did Park Seonghwa. After he finished his last class, he went to the library and took a look at the books. Most of them were classic literature with a few modern pieces thrown in but they too were considered modern day classics. One drew his attention, it was simply titled Pride.

The book was fascinating, it was a period story set in the mid-Joseon Era. He found himself utterly captivated by the main character and his struggles. He identified with him greatly. However, when it came time to write his paper - he was stuck. He knew how he viewed the character and his position and choices but was it right? He wanted to, no he needed to do well in this class and he found he wanted Professor Park to approve of him but … Would he think his opinion was rubbish? He couldn’t write what he didn’t think because that was a sure way the paper would be shit. He took a deep breath and dove in. 

He turned his paper in one day early, with more than a little bit of pride himself. Professor Park returned their papers at the end of the week. From his vantage point in the back, he had a decent view of the papers of others and it seemed like he was a fair grader. Professor Park didn’t give him back his paper, just a note that said - Come to my office after class. 

Oh shit. 

That was not good. That was really, really not good. With a good deal of trepidation, Yeosang waited through class and with leaden feet, made his way to the Professor’s office. He stood at the door for a solid two minutes before he could bring himself to knock. He noticed his hand was shaking slightly as he rapped on the door. 

“Come in.” 

Professor Park was sitting behind his desk, there was a stack of papers piled high beside him. His gold rimmed glasses were perched neatly on the end of his nose. When he looked up and saw Yeosang, he took them off and set them on the desk. “Kang Yeosang… Please, come in and lock the door if you would.” 

He didn’t question, he just locked the door and walked into the room. 

“Have a seat.” Seonghwa gestured to the chair in front of his desk. “Do you know why I wanted to see you?” 

Yeosang chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before answering. “My paper?” 

“Yes. Do you know why?” 

“No, sir.” He stared down at his hands, which he was wringing together. 

Seonghwa opened his desk drawer and pulled out Yeosang’s paper and flipped through a couple of pages, “The protagonist’s submissive nature was at the heart of all of the choices he made. His secret yearning to be controlled and directed was evident in his actions with the man he wished to be subservient to...” 

Yeosang shifted uncomfortably.

“I have to say, that is a unique take on the text. I’ve received probably 20 different papers on this book and this is the first time I’ve seen this take.” He flipped through the paper. It was well written and it was obvious he had read and considered the text carefully. 

“I’m sorry.” Yeosang apologized though he wasn’t entirely sure what he was apologizing for. 

“Do you think subservience is a choice or do you think that it’s simply in someone’s nature to be submissive?” Seonghwa leaned back in his chair and crossed one long leg over the other, running his fingers down the crease in the front of his trousers. 

That wasn’t a question he had been expecting to be asked. He was quiet for a moment as he struggled for an answer, “Both, I guess. It might be in your nature but you might not choose to act it out or you might choose to fight against your nature.” 

“Are you a fighter Kang Yeosang?” Professor Park’s gaze was sharp as a razor. 

Yeosang struggled to keep hold of that gaze, he finally looked back down at his hands, “I can rewrite it. If you can give me a couple of days, I’ll have the new one for you Monday.” 

He started to get up and walk toward the door. 

“Stop.” Seonghwa’s voice wasn’t sharp but it was a whip crack in the quiet room. 

Yeosang stopped. 

“Put your books down.” 

Yeosang put his books down on the nearby cabinet top as he turned back to face Park Seonghwa.

“Take off your clothes.” 

Yeosang’s head snapped up and he looked at Seonghwa in absolute shock. He couldn’t think of a single thing to say, he just stared at him. 

Seonghwa’s expression was mild but there was a light in his eyes that was hard to explain and despite himself, Yeosang found his fingers reaching for the buttons of his shirt and one by one, undoing them. The undoing of each button seemed to take a century, the entire time, his heart was thundering in his ears. Soon he stood before Professor Park in just his underwear. 

He was well aware his cock was hard and he was blushing so hard he was sure his face would burst into flames at any moment. He held his hands crossed in front of him, trying to hide his greatly unwanted erection. His head was down, his hair was slightly long, almost long enough that he could pretend to hide behind it. Why had he taken his clothes off? Why had Professor Park asked him to? Why couldn’t he tell him no? What was he doing? 

For what seemed an eternity, Seonghwa’s eyes just moved over him. Then finally he rose from his chair and walked around his desk. “You’re a beautiful man Kang Yeosang. Why are you so embarrassed? Don’t you want me to look at you?” 

Yeosang held his breath, waiting for Seonghwa to touch him but he didn’t. 

He walked around behind him. “Why did you stop? I told you to take off your clothes but you left your underwear on, why?” 

Finding words had never been harder, he licked his dry lips and cleared his throat. In a small voice he whispered, “I don’t know.” 

“Take them off.” 

Again he inwardly cursed himself as he found himself instantly obeying rather than thinking about it. Rather than saying no, rather than leaving, he just took off his underwear. It was impossible to hide how hard he was or how he was leaking. Why was his body betraying him like this? He felt Seonghwa’s lips against his ear then, or almost - he could feel the electricity of his closeness, the heat of him and some part of his clothing barely touched his back. It forced a whimper from him, he willed it back in. He wanted time to go back even two seconds so that he could keep that whimper from escaping. Instead, he bit his lips together. 

“How do you feel now? Do you feel beautiful? Do you feel wanted? Do you feel powerful? Tell me Kang Yeosang, is this your nature or was it your choice to stand naked before me?” 

He was so confused, was this part of his paper? No, he was sure that wasn’t it but it certainly was spurred on by what he had written. No, this was something else but he didn’t know what. He found himself leaning slightly backward, hoping for the smallest of touches. “Do you want me to touch you?” 

Yeosang opened his mouth and then closed it again. He didn’t even have to think about it, he knew he did. What was wrong with him? He didn’t say anything. 

“The choice is yours Yeosang, the choice is always yours… That’s your power. Think about that. ” Seonghwa pulled away and returned to his place behind his desk. He picked up his glasses and put them back on. “You can put your clothes back on now. I will be free Friday, if you want to come by. Here’s your paper.” 

Yeosang put his clothes back on, he had a very hard time getting his still hard cock tucked away into his jeans. It was extremely uncomfortable. Yeosang reached out and took the offered paper. Seonghwa held onto it, forcing Yeosang to look up and meet his eyes. He must have liked what he saw because he smiled. “I’ll see you in class.” 

Completely numb and unthinking, Yeosang left Professor Park’s office and walked down the hallway. By the time he got to the bathroom he was running. He threw himself into a stall and unbuttoned his jeans. He wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke. He had never been so desperate to cum. It was the man, it was what he said. It was the way he made him feel. Oh Christ, his head fell back as his fist pumped up and down, he breathed through his clenched teeth. Everything went white behind his eyes and he was sure he was going to die from the force of his orgasm. 

Even as he cleaned up, he knew he would be going to Professor Park’s office again Friday. 


End file.
